Chad Matthews
Chad Matthews, living under the false alias of Patrick Haynes, is one of the two main antagonists in the CSI episode "Table Stakes". He is a wanted murderer posing as a rich man to scam money off of rich socialites and is wanted for murder in a case that happened 15 years ago. He was portrayed by Shawn Christian. Biography Patrick Haynes and his wife Amanda Haynes hold a charity fundraising party at the home of Portia Richmond, a retired but legendary Las Vegas showgirl; the CSIs are called in when Lacey Duvall is found dead, floating in the backyard pool. Catherine processes the pool and finds a bright red fingernail, while Warrick finds a cufflink with the initials "CM". In autopsy, Doc Robbins notes that Lacey was strangled. While checking Portia Richmond's music boxes for fingerprints, Grissom and Willows hear noises coming from upstairs. They discover the source of the noise from Portia's bedroom, awkwardly catching the Haynes couple in the middle of an sexual session. Afterwards, Brass questions the Haynes and learns that although Portia is on vacation, the couple was hosting the party on her behalf. During the interview, Amanda sips water through a straw, and Grissom asks for it, claiming he collects straws as a hobby; Amanda willingly hands it over. Grissom and Catherine then search Portia's bedroom and find no evidence that she packed anything for a trip. However, they do find a human tooth in the fireplace, and DNA confirms that it belonged to Portia. Brass, Grissom and Catherine track the Haynes to a restaurant, where they catch the couple stealing a fur. Patrick agrees to a DNA sample, and, in an interrogation room separate from his wife's, admits to having been in a relationship with Lacey in the past. Greg matches Patrick's DNA to a Chad Matthews from Texas, who is wanted in the murder of a cheerleader ten years ago. Grissom realize the "CM" cufflink belonged to Patrick. Brass uncovers evidence that Patrick targeted wealthy single women, while Catherine and Nick discover he forged a check from Portia, indicating the socialite is indeed most likely dead. Grissom returns to the house and realizes the Haynes disposed of Portia's body in the fish pool, which is filled with piranhas, a hunch that is confirmed when he discovers cholesterol in the fish. In the morgue, Grissom takes a closer look at the strangulation marks on Lacey's neck and notices one is fainter — as though a nail is missing. During questioning, Chad/Patrick admits to having a relationship with Lacey in the past but broke up with her after he fell in love with Amanda and even cheated on Lacey so he and Amanda would be together. The case takes a strange turn when Greg finds that Patrick's DNA shares a familial match with Amanda's, which Grissom obtained from a straw and is a match to the fingernail. Patrick and Amanda are brother and sister—and Amanda killed Lacey after finding out she planned to steal Patrick back from her, and revealed his true identity to her. The night of the fundraiser party for Portia Richmond, Lacey confronted Amanda, claiming that Patrick still loves her and wanted "no more lies, no more faking love, no more acts". Amanda tells her that her love with Patrick is not an act and is as real as it can be. Lacey then blackmails Amanda by saying his real name and holds the turquoise cufflink with his initials, claiming it's her turn - to exact retribution on Amanda by attempting to steal Chad and force him to stand by her both criminally and romantically. Angered by Lacey's plan to steal Patrick back from her, Amanda snatches the cufflink out of Lacey's hand and throws it into the pool, then clutches Lacey by her throat, breaking off one of her red manicured nails. After the struggle, Lacey falls into the swimming pool dead while Amanda goes back to the party acting like nothing's happened. Patrick asked her if she really killed Lacey because he told her the truth about their identities, Amanda admits she had no choice and she only did what she did to protect their relationship. Grissom also tells Chad and Amanda that the piranhas in Portia's gardenside pool show evidence of having eaten a person due to the high cholesterol within them; Chad and Amanda confess to killing Portia and feeding her to the fish and both lovers/siblings are arrested for the murders of Portia Richmond and Lacey Duvall. Personal life He is married to his partner-in-crime and biological sister, Amanda Haynes. Gallery GW430 (11).jpg|Patrick and his wife Amanda at their fundraiser GW430 (10).jpg GW430 (3).jpg GW430 (2).jpg GW430 (1).jpg GW430.jpg GW372H279.jpg GW430 (6).jpg GW430sister.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spouses Category:Rapists Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Protective Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Golddiggers Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Elitist Category:Murderer Category:Adulterers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:CSI Villains